


My Beautiful Mercenary

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Musicnoteanon, #Musicnoteanonsoftandwholesome"problomatic"ships, It’s just very fluffy, Just leave it alone if you don’t like wholesome ship fics, Like, M/M, People get really upset when you use tags that let them find these fics, SO MUCH FLUFF, They just love each other and missed each other, no smut in this one, really though this whole thing is just soft, so I’m trying to be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is a mercenary turned lover of King Techno. He returns home from a several week long trip and him and Techno are just cute and shit. They missed each other and it’s very soft.Shipping persona’s! That is all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous





	My Beautiful Mercenary

It had been weeks since Dream had set out on his seasonal misson, visiting the far off villages. Those with crumpling walls and vine covered windows, that sat on the outer most edge of the kingdoms borders. It was helpful, extremely so, that the blond was able to check in occasionally. The insight on what the people needed allowing the king to rule better. Prosperity spread like wildfire as a result, and the Blades became the only beloved royal family this side of the waves.

It was truly amazing, and Techno thanked the gods daily for having guided him to becoming friends with Dream when they were kids. And yet, at times like these the heir couldn't help but curse his lucky stars. Dream had finally returned earlier that day, but here he was, still working through papers hours after the stars appeared. Normally if Techno couldn't leave his duties, his love was prone to finding him instead. Equally as respected-if not more so-by the gaurds and other palace staff it was easy for the blond to shove his nose into whatever the piglin was doing. Techno was all too used to being pulled away from his responsibilities in favor of holding his love close and re-memorizing every freckle that dotted his face. By now he eagerly awaited these occurrences. But the fact that Dream hadn't appeared meant he was likely curled up in the king's lavish bed. Knowing the trip must have been absolutely grueling to wipe the normally hyperactive, buzzing with energy blonde out so bad only made him want to abandon his work more. Those stupid bills and laws would still be there tomorrow.

Groaning, Techno stood, back cracking satisfyingly as he gathered his hair over his shoulder once more. After carefully placeing his reading glasses onto their spot he strode to the door. Pulling the heavy things open and slipping out he made eye contact with his personal guard.

"I am done for the night. I shall be returning to my chambers, you may follow if you so choose. Either way you are now off duty untill tomorrow around mid-day, as I presume I will not be leaving my room until then." Techno stated, before turning on his heel and heading towards a comfortable bed and even more comfortable arms.

"Yes your majesty." The guard agreed, falling into step a few feet behind. Techno figured the other would choose to escort him-it was their job after all. Once they reached the door to his chamber Techno greeted the two guards standing outside of it.

"Sleep well your majesty." His person guard offered before leaving, nodding the lower ranking men into official duty now. Though he'd tried to get them to protect Dream with the same ferocity they do him, they simply wouldn't. After weeks Techno just got Dream into lessons with the palace trainer instead. Funnily enough it was same woman Techno trained with, as well as all the gaurds and soldiers.

When he entered the main room of his chambers he sighed heavily, finally letting his shoulders slump. It had been a long day. He make his way into his bedroom, smiling softly at the sight. All of his thick comforters were piled on the bed, almost completely masking the figure and matress beneath. A fluffy blond mess poked out from the top and soft snores could barely be heard. Stepping closer Techno began to strip off his royal layers, throwing his cape over a chair, and riding boots beside it. Finally his crown rested on gently on the desk tucked into the corner of the room. It sat in the usual spot, and right next to it was that ever iconic smiley mask. While at first Techno had thought it stupid, and even creepy, he now couldn't imagine life without it's presence.

 _If he didn't wear that stupid porcelain circle I never would have talked to him that first day. Or helped him hide his face and glue it back together when those kids started bullying him and he threw that first punch. Thought, to be fair he did end that fight. Ever the combat specialist, even back then_ , Techno mused. Shaking his head fondly he placed a solem hand agianst the cold material before walking to his-their bed.

Stepping closer the prince pulled back the covers enough to slip under them, taking in the other boy. Dream's face was smooshed into the pillow, seams likely leaving a dent into smooth skin. The pale moonlight washing him out, Techno noted brushing his finger tips across a freckled cheek.

A harsh breath pulled the piglin from his thoughts, watching how Dream nuzzled into his palm. Smile curling his lips upwards as his thumb stroked the soft skin, admiring every acne scar and the start of a few pimples on the other's chin. Gods he's beautiful, Techno thought, helplessly armored with this loud mouthed idiot.

Techno quickly sat up agian, reaching over to the beside table to retrive his brush. Takeing down the high pony tail he'd kept that day he brushed through the pink strands. No tangles thankfully, would have been rather painful with the complete abandon he was brushing with. Placing the brush back in it's spot he quickly braided the locks, loosely so as not to pull uncomfortably on his scalp. He couldn’t help but lament Dream being asleep. While Techno had never expected to enjoy his hair being played with-and was certain it was just somthing only Dream could do-it had easily climbed his list of favorite things. Just laying his head in the other lap and letting nimble fingers style his hair. Normally Dream prefered to give him a nice braid and tuck flowers into the weaveing, but with blunt nails scrapping softly on his skin Techno would let the mercenary do whatever he so pleased.

Shimmying back into bed properly the prince layed down and pulled Dream closer, arms wrapped around the others narrow shoulders. With a hum the sleeping male shifted, only settling agian after he'd thrown a leg across the others hips, and an arm around his waist. Techno pressed a sweet kiss to his lovers forehead, having to push curly locks out of the way, before letting the others cold, freckly nose press into his collar.

 _Moring, take as long as you need to get here. Maybe go on vacation or somthing_ , Techno thought with a silent laugh, eyes slipping shut while he let the warmth in his bed lull him to sleep. Dream was finally home agian, so being prince could wait for awhile.

\-------

Dream huffed as the dream (pun intended) world began to slip from his mind. Being replaced by the light of the mid-morning sun flowing through the windows as his eyes blinked open. Through blurry vison he could make out where the rays cast a spot on the foot of the bed, where a soft fluffy feline was curled up. Patches baby, he cooed internally, fingers twitching as her ears flicked. When a heavy sigh ruffled his hair his attention quickly focused on the body he'd been curled up agianst. Pale pink skin met his eyes, before they travled higher, needed to lean back some to get a better view of the other’s face.

 _Techno_....he was laying flat on his back, his face so relaxed while he slept. Regal as ever, even with the imprints of the pillow case on his cheeks. Subconsciously Dream brought a hand up to his own cheeks and neck, feeling for similar marks that would surely be present. _The idiot wore his button up into bed agian. I bet I have those stupid impressions all over neck. At least my face was saved, if that patch of skin on Techno's neck is anything to go by._ Said patch was flushed and smooth, matching the skin on Dream cheek, though he didn’t know that yet.

Bringing his hands up he began to trail his hands along the other's upper body, as much as he could when one of Techno's arms was lopped securely around his waist. The other laying limply on the sheets beside him. Tutt-ing softly Dream reached over and laced their fingers together, pulling their hands closer so he could trace the lines on the pink palm. _It's been far too long_...

After several quiet minutes the piglin's fingers twitched and grasped his hand. Dreams eyes widened, gaze flickering up to meet steady crimson iris's. Neither moved, a stale mate of sorts, before the prince smiled. It was tired and so-so fond, curling his lips slowly to show sharp canines. Dream grinned in return, eyes scrunching with the force. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything-

"Your hair is a mess." Techno laughed, ruffling the blonde locks. Dream's jaw dropped open at the audacity of this man. After a moment he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I really should have seen that coming. You have no tact." Dream sighed pushing himself into a sitting position. Techno's arm and the sheets falling to pool around his hips.

"I mean, you should have expected it yes, but we'll fogive you. Even someone as smart as you must succumb to your dumb blonde genetics sometimes." Techno comforted mockingly, cutting off Dream's indignant spluttering by shoving him back down on the matress. Pinning him to the bed, and pecking his lips lightly to ward off a no-doubt smartass retort. Watching the younger with a smile he shifted slightly to more comfortably press freckled hands down.

"Well hello to you too!" Dream huffed after a moment of regaining his thoughts. He looked up, tracing those sharp features over agian with his eyes. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch, _to feel_ , to reach up and push a long strand of pink hair behind that pointy ear. To be safe with his king agian after so many weeks of traveling. Riding his mare was fun, but it was so much more fun knowing that Techno was chasing just behind on his own steed.

"You're thinking somthing sappy aren't you?" Techno huffed, head tilted as he stared down into emerald irises. Dream shrugged noncommittally, fluttering his lashes with as much dramatic flare as he could manage. They sat in comfortable silence for minutes, maybe hours before the hybrid leaned down, pressing a short kiss to the blonde's cheek. Quickly followed by another, and another, first trailing to his hair line then repating on his other cheek. Next his forehead, his nose, chin. Fleeting kisses pressed to every bit of his face till Dream could barely breath through his giggles.

Techno released his wrists, now using one hand to brace himself to more comfortably hover over Dream, and the other to cup his tanned cheek. Thumb stroking the soft skin and dark bags that hung heavy under his eyes. The other smiled softly still catching his breath as he reached up and placed his hand over the royals. Their eyes locked fondly, squinted with their joy and Dream turned his head, pressing his lips to his husband's palm.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They ended up curled back up together agian, only rolling out of bed way past noon because the royal advisor wouldn't stop banging on their door. Slowly they dressed, brushing out the tangles from each other hair and exchanging gentle touches.

They were dressed as usual, Techno exactly as he was yesterday just in clean version's of the articles. And the days activities were the same as well, but now he went about them with just a bit more energy. When he had to sit and read and sign parchments the blonde was leaning agiants him reading. When he had to go talk with his father Dream went off to talk with some of the gaurds he'd made friends with. And when he had to sit through an hours long meeting with his advisors and representatives from every colony, they only made it a few minutes in before the doors burst open. In pranced the mercenary, immediately walking over to where Techno sat at the head of the table.

He plopped down into his lap, straddling him happily. His face hidden from the rest as removed his mask and settled his nose agianst his lovers neck, cheek pressed to his shoulder. The audience could only watch in awe as a soft grin curved those lips that normally sat in a fierce snarl. Strong arms looping around Dream's waist, Techno turned his attention back to the room.

Suddenly this meeting that would continue for the foreseeable future didn't seem quite so bad.

(And if Dream would murmur snarky comments here and there that had Techno fighting off a laugh and gripping his hips harder, well no one needed to know but them.)

(Or when after almost 6 hours, when all the important things had been discussed but they weren't done, Dream decided to help his partner who was shaking with restless energy...well. None of the people in that room could deny the love clear on both of them when the mercenary jumped to his feet, mask in place once more, and stole the kings crown right from his head. The joyous laughter as he took off, the piglin right behind him. _Meeting adjourned_.)

(None of them knew that Techno cornered Dream in an empty, back hall of the palace. Or how he pressed the bonde into the wall, pulling his mask off and revealing that mischief filled smile. How he took his crown back, and placed it on the other's head, before kissing him silly.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have many more fics in the works! I’m been really fixated on the smp the last few months and I’ve decided there are certain tags that need more content. So I will write platonic and romantic relationships, angst with a happy ending for some characters, and healthy relationships and healthy, soft smut.  
> I guess you can request, but I don’t know if I’ll write it.  
> Hope you stick around!! You can look at the tag #Musicnoteanon to find my not potentially problematic works if you ever want to!  
> I have also added #Musicnoteanonsoftandwholesome"problomatic"ships which will include ships like tommy/tubbo or tubbo/ranboo. This is so that if you don't like those ships, you can look at the other tag and avoid those fics!!! <3<3


End file.
